Copycat (Primal)
Behind the Scenes: I didn't make Copycat on the other wiki, you see, I made Ravageblast, but now, I'm making this guy. Altmode(s): Printer. Allegiance: Decepticons,Evil and Dions. Abilties and Weaponry: He can copy himself, and also shapeshift. He uses twin cannons on his sides. History: He fought 'The One Who Plays With Fire' before. (ugh, let me just stop, I hate giving my characters those weird nicknames. Also it's unlike me to do so.) He had gotten sick of encountering this guy on the battlefields. He always has these 'Vietnam Flashbacks' of he fighting Infernox. Those school-esque skirmishes meant everything to him. Infernox has always won every one, and he has gotten tired of having random drones try to find all of his parts like a Goose chase. He didn't have that 'ability' to copy back then, but he has it, and he always has been catching that Ant-bot off guard. With the strength of some ferocious Canine, he had beaten Infernox into submission 44 times. The Forty-Fifth mattered to him. Copycat mocked his nemesis, then shapeshifted into him. He flew around in his Jet mode, then swooped down and transformed. He shot blazes and storms of Fire at Infernox. He then ceased, took on his normal self, and bit most of Infernox's foot. If it wasn't for Flashbee shooting and distracting, Infernox's foot would've been basically erased from History itself. Copycat then said:'I don't want you to sing me praises. I don't even want the Universe. I just want you to be gone." He then shot at Infernox, and Infernox tried to evade his shots, but failed epic-ly. Copycat then whipped Infernox with his tail. He then 'assumed' his Printer mode and flew, somehow. Infernox heard a voice. The voice said 'Go lick your wounds, traitor.' and then shot him in the back. The Voice was actually Speedemon. Speed Demon would say:'The master of Fire loses to the master of Speed.' He'd laugh at his own comment, and then run off. Jazzimus came out of nowhere, guns a-blazing with his puns. 'You can't Copyright your Copy-wrongs!' Flashbee, ever the Prankster type, threw a Pie at Copycat and laughed. Elyoria then shot Observer's cannon at the duo, and Flashy ran off in a Cartoon way. Elyoria said:'Fighting you has always been tedious, hasn't it, Prime-y?' Jazzimus said:'Ugh, don't call me 'Prime-y',what are you, Elikelia?', then went back to shooting each other again. Elyoria said:'Yes, Jazz, you always make fighting a chore! I know you didn't CHOOSE this!" Jazz would fire back at her, then say 'But I know you absolutely LOVE combat, don't you, don't you?" Brightlight would shoot Targetmaster at the Decepticon, and then blind her with her ability. Elyoria yelled:'AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, MY OPTICS!" then Jazzimus wacked her with a seemingly-giant mallet. 'There's a reason they run.' Another voice would say, except sounding Russian. Although Cockpit didn't have a Russian accent, it was revealed to be him. Populationtron would appear, towering them all. He'd say with his exaggeratedly deep voice:'I heed the call(s) of the Last Prime.' then he'd stomp on the Decepticon drones that now-attacked him, the ones that weren't there before. He'd take the miniature mallet out of Jazzimus' hands, and then stomp on Elyoria. The 'MY LEG! running gag, the 'I'm ok!' running gag and the Wilhelm Scream gag would be heard. Populationtron would then say:'I shall make his enemies his new footstool.' then disappear. The giant came, saw, and conquered. Colorscheme: Yellow and Grey. Optics: Red. Category:Dions Category:Evil Category:Transformers-A Decepticons Category:Decepticons by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Decepticons Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers-A Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Transformers-A Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Alumni